OTT (Over The Top) means that an Internet company develops, by bypassing an operator, various open Internet-based video and data serving services, that is, only a network transmission capability of the operator is used, and a third party other than the operator provides an Internet television service or the like.
In an existing service and capability exposure (Service Exposure and Enablement Support, SEES) technology, an OTT third party (for example, Sohu video, LeTV, Baidu browser, or Tencent WeChat) may provide, by using a network transmission capability, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network with a time period for requesting data, a volume of data sent in a specified region, quality of service (QoS), a priority, and the like. The 3GPP network sends, according to a request of the OTT third party, specified data according to QoS and a priority of network authorization in a specified region, and provides the OTT third party with a recommended time period, charging policy information, network anomaly information, status information of user equipment (UE), and the like.
If the operator supports an OTT video, none of multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) supporting capabilities of the 3GPP network that include a media format support capability, a media distribution capability, a caching/transcoding capability, and an advertisement insertion capability are described in an existing 3GPP network capability exposure framework. In this way, the operator needs to perform interoperability testing with each OTT third party and develop and customize a video support capability for each OTT third party. For the OTT third party, because each operator has a different MBMS capability, if the OTT third party does not use an MBMS video support capability of the 3GPP network, the OTT third party still needs to perform interoperability testing with each operator, to adapt to different operator pipes and video supporting capabilities of different terminals. This increases IOT (interoperability testing) workload of the OTT third party, causing heavy video distribution and management load.